Little Soldier Boy
by Springflowerangel
Summary: It's about a first rank Assassin ninja sent to kill the leader of Shinra when she get's cought, what would happens if her life get's upside down? Cloud/oc and Vincent/oc
1. Enter Miki Fujioka!

Me: Welcome people! this is my First Final Fantasy 7 story!...actly my first FF7 story was when I was in 6th grade in School that was long ago *sighs* good times I still have the papers with the stories on but it's very old anyways I did my best and thanks to my friend Alexandria Volturi she believed in me anyways enjoy the first chapter I had alittle help from youtube haven't played it in so long so I don't own any of the FF7 characters or the game I only own my oc's that will show up set for Alexandria's oc she owns her but she wont show up for a while.

"let me out of here you bastereds! grrr! ugh!" a girl falls back on her butt glaring forward from inside a big cell down in a dungean area she had short jet black hair that seems it's blue when the light or sun hits it, her eyes are Gold it seems to shine when she's happy when she's angry it darkens, her clouths are a tank top it was blue, she has a belt type thing that goes under her breast, for her bottom part of her she wears shorts that stops above her knees with a belt that goes around her hips that a small bag rest on her right hip connect to her belt that it seems to tip sideways slightly and she wears black boots **[Me: her boots are kinda like Yuna's from FFX-2 but black]** she used to have kunies hidden all around her body some hidden in her black boots, she was angry from being locked up in a dirty stinky cell the most part that pissed her off being cought off gaurd and she was supposed to be a trained ninja assassin it was supposed to be easy but noooo she got cought on her first mission thats why she was yelling a while ago.

**? POV**

I can't believe I got cought! of all times I get cought by Shinra of all people "stupid jerks if I ever get out of this stupid stinky cell I'll kick all your asses! you hear me?...I just have to find a way out of this stupid cell hmmm?" I crawled forward to inspected the bars closer to see if there unstable I shacked some of them but so far can't find a weak rusty ones yet it was like 3 minutes when I finally shooked two bars and they brocked off and see there where rusty and old "yes! okay let's see if I can fit through this small size" I let my head first then my arms ect. I actly went through it so I was free, I ran to the door outside of the dungean seeing if anyone is near then opening the door slowly steping out looking left and right then joged to the left side looking for a way out.

It felt like it was hours when I was sneeking around the Shinra Building I saw a room that says at the top of the door 'Labortary' so I walked in to see a walk way so I walked to a machine thingy looking at all the buttens but looked down to see a lady with pink long dress with pretty long light brown hair tyed up with a red ribbon laying down in a big bubble thing so I hoped off the top landing gently on my feet walking over to the big bubble tube thing taping it making her wake up I smiled happily when she looked at me confused.

"Thank god your awake lady, are you okay in there?" I watch her stand up walking over to me smiling softly at me "yes i'm alright but who are you?" she asked me making me chuckle softly "my name is Miki Fujioka...whats your name lady?" I tilted my head while still keeping my eyes on her gentle eyes "my name is Aerith Gainsborough but why are you here at Shinra's building?"

"will...Shinra people cought me when I was trying to sneek in but I got out and I find this room and found you Aerith...hey I know! I'll get you out of this weird bubble tube thing hmmm maybe that machine up there controlles this bubble tube your in, hold on k?" I went back up with my ninja skills fooling around with the machine figureing out the code to open Aireth's bubble tube thing she was in but I stoped hearing the door swish open showing a guy in a lab coat holding a clip board with brown hair he looked up to see me eyes widden

"what are you doing here girl?" next thing I knew he called some of his friends trying to catch me I was dodging all there hands trying to grab me I hoped on the edge railing running around it from the guys and couple of females trying to grab me yelling curses at me making me giggle softly but I didn't see one guy infront of me finally grabing my arms tightly to my sides "hey! let me go! ugh!" I was trying to struggle but two guys came over grabing my arms tightly making me wince cause it hurts probley going to have bruses later then a guy with black hair glasses came walking in which scares me cause something about him and his smirk screams out 'Evil!' "my my trying to release my Experament I was going to get more data of her, she's specail my dear so I can't allow you to get escape with her" when he called Aerith a experament glared at him fercely with so much hatred "Aerith is NOT a damn Experament! she's a humen for fuck sakes! you sick bastered! I swear to god if you hurt Aerith in any way I'll slit your throut!" I was so angry at him the two guys holding my arms tightly freak out hearing my throut making a growling sound but the weirdo guy just smirked more widder

"I see your feisty my dear...I think I could use you for my new experament I'm going to start today...you two take her to a lab room gas her out if she struggles to much, I'll get my tools and other stuff ready" he put his hands in his lab coat pockets walking out of the room laughing the two lab guys was draging me to a door on the other side with my feet draging on the floor "no! let me go! I don't want to be a Guinea Pig!" I heard Aerith yelling my name out of worry I saw her concerned eyes "Miki!" I wanted to cry cause some reason I needed to save her, protect her but I can't cause I'm going to be a experament on and I would need saving aswill, the guys straped me to a metal table I struggled but of course I can't break through metal...oh I so wish I can right now and kill everyone of these bastereds for touching me but one of them put a mouth nose mask over my nose and mouth I was confused then I smelled the gas scared now my vision was blury then nothing I fell into a empty sleep hoping that when I wake nothing changed...

I was sleeping of nothing but then I started to hear voices a bet far like outside of the door muffled type voices then I barly heard Aerith sweet and gentle voice then I heard the door making a swishing sound showing that the door opened then I heard 5 footsteps walking around where I sleep still but I can hear things and people around me I hear Aerith's voice calling my name

"Miki wake up! oh no...Hojo most have did something to her Cloud" I didn't want to hear Aerith worried about me so I try to move or say something but nothing I was so angry with myself, then I heard a guy's voice on my other side "don't owrry Aerith but we must hurry I'll carry her" I felt someone pick me up in there arms knowing I was safe now, I heard alot of voices yelling slashing type of noises swords make, I felt the guy that was holding me in his arms stop making me finally have the chance to try to open my eyes.

I opened my eyes leting out a soft sigh but that got everyone to look my way but the guy that was carrying me look down with his Mako fused eyes "who...are you? where's Aerith?" I tryed looking around weakly trying to find Aerith I needed to know if she's okay then I felt someone grab my hand making to look to the side to see Aerith smiling warmly at me making me smile back "Aerith! your okay? your not hurt?" I sqeezed her hand but not to tight she shooked her head no "no I'm alright Cloud and my other friends got to me in time after Hojo tooked you into that lab room" I was about to talk what happened to me but the Cloud guy put me on my feet making me cling onto Aerith's arm "we have no time to talk Aerith we can talk when were somewhere safe now you guys go to the truck I'll ride the Motorcycle" Aerith nodded her head saying take care, Aerith walked me to the blue truck back where her other friends are but the other friend was driving she was very pretty, Aerith step up on the back of it then she helped me on sitting down next to each other.

Then we where on the road being chased so Cloud who was on his Motorcycle swing his Sword at the people on other motorcycles try to attack us, after a while we stoped at the end of the road and we see a big thing that seem to be called Motor Ball, everyone ran infront of it but only Cloud, Barret and Aerith fought it, Nanaki and Tifa stayed back to help me stand with out falling, I learned there names while being chased then Motor Ball was distroyed. Then they started to talk I just listen so I wouldn't interrupt them.

"Well, what do we do now?" Barret asked Cloud then Cloud walked forward then said with out turning around "Sephiroth is Alive. I...I have to settle the score." Barret walked behind Cloud was "And that'll save the planet?" Cloud looked at Barret "...Seems like it." at that moment Aerith walked forward leaving me beside Tifa "Awright, I'm going!" Aerith talked too saying "I'll go too...I have things that I want to find out." both Barret and Cloud looked at her, Cloud said "About the Ancients?" then Tifa walked forward while Aerith talked "...Many things." Tifa stoped beside Aerith talking finally "I guess this's good bye, Midgar." I just stood behind them thinking I wanted to come with but what happens if they don't want me to join them? I snaped out of it when Aerith called my name so I joged over to her.

"Yes Aerith?" she smiled making her eye sparkle "do you want to come with us? have anything you want to find out?" when she asked that to me I thought about it thinking then nodded "I want to find out what that crazy bastered did to me and I want to save the planet aswill." her and Tifa smiled at me but Cloud just nod at me understanding "right let's go"

We all climbed down a rope from the highway to the ground, I jumped off the rope next to Nanaki everyone else calls him Red XIII or Red but I like calling him by his real name, I put my hand on his head when I sat down next to him, When I did he looked at me I just smiled sheepishly put my hands on my lap then I listen again to what there talking about.

Cloud walked over to Barret talking to him "We told Aerith's mom to go somewhere safe, so Marlene should be safe too." Cloud nodded "yeah, She should be" Aerith looked at Cloud "She said she didn't want to stay in Midgar anymore...Maybe it's for the best." then Cloud walked over to Aerith and they talked "You know what? This is the first time I've ever left Midgar..." "Really?...you worried?" Cloud ask Aerith "A little,...no, maybe a lot. But I have my bodyguard, right?" Cloud stoped talking to her walking over to Tifa "...I guess this is the start of our journey..." Cloud ask her "You hate traveling?" he asked her "...I don't know. But, I don't have anywhere else to go. So I guess it doesn't really matter whether I like Travel or not." then he walked over to Nanaki and me I just looked down on my lap just listen to there talk "I'm going back to my hometown. I'll go with you as far as that." it was silent Cloud called my name making me look up at his Mako infused eyes "I'll go along with you if Aerith is going aslong as she's with you I am too. I hope that we can be friends Cloud..." I sighed softly "why do you want to be near Aerith so bad Miki?" I was silent for a bet looking down "I do not know...I just feel like I should be near her" I look back up to see Cloud walk away a bet.

"Then...Let's go" Barret said "We need a group Leader for our journey. 'course only me could be the leader." Tifa looked at Barret and said "You think so...?" then Aerith walked over to Cloud making me stand up "It would have to be Cloud." Barret stoped his arm movements saying "^#$^%...awright. Go Northwest to a town called Kalm. If something happens, we'll meet up there." then he sat down legs crossed speaking again "'Sides, we can't have 6 people strolling down the fields. It's too dangerous. Split us into 2 parties..." after a while Cloud picked Tifa and Barret to in his party so me, Aerith and Nanaki was the 2nd party, Aerith waved to them I walked beside her.

We got to the Town Kalm tooked us a while geting into fights with monsters, we found the Inn renting the rooms then we waited for Cloud, Tifa and Barret to come, Tifa walked in then Barret finally Cloud came walking over Barret said "Yo man, you're late!" Cloud step up alittle "Sorry to keep you waiting." Aerith piped up "Guess everyone's here now." Barret walked over to Cloud "So let's hear your story..." Cloud nodded "you know, the one about Sephiroth and the crisis facing the planet." "let's hear it all." Barret said to him Cloud shooked his head "...I used to want to be like Sephiroth, so I joined SOLDIER." "After working with Sephiroth on several missions, we became friends." Barret interrupted him "You call that a friend?" Cloud lift his right arm up looking at it "Yeah, well...He's Older than me, and he hardly ever talked about himself." Tifa looked really silent when I looked at her "..."

"So I guess you'd call him a war buddy...We trusted each other. Until one day..." Aerith piped up "...One day?" Cloud turned around walking to where the stairs where not facing us talking "After the war it was SOLDIER's duty to put down any resistance against the Shinra." Cloud was silent "...that was 5 years ago...I was 16..." I was sitting on the edge of the bed dozing off waiting for his alittle story of his life hehe that was funny...

Me: that is the end of chapter 1...what happens next? will Miki find out what that bastered Hojo did to her? don't forget to review but if you see alot of things wrong don't even bother cause I wont listen to your talk if it's to long I wont give a shit I'm just tired of people telling me I did stuff wrong, I already know I have my reasons anyways no one's perfect even everyone! can't do grammers right so no one's perfect so if you nothing nice to say don't say anything at all, I just want people that like it to review no flames no nothing! just only people that like my stories k? thanks.


	2. Twin problems and Nibelheim

Me: welcome to Chapter 2 of Little Soldier! this chapter shows two new oc's that belongs to two of my friends there awsomeness anyways there will be alot of skiping parts the boring parts actly so if you played the game then you know what happens, I do not own Final Fantasy 7 only things I own is my oc's like Miki and the made up plots you see so no flaming ether, and these are the things you will see

_(Miki)thats thinking_

anyways enjoy the 2nd chapter oh yeah it'll be alot of cursing of course so yeah I warned ya

**XXXxxxXXX**

_Last time we left off with Cloud telling his life story to the others..._

Me and the others listened to him talk Tifa and the others said somethign thigns about stuff like Tifa ask him did he really look through her dresser drew hehe it was funny really but I was the only quiet one but I was thinking what would happen to us now then I snapped out of my thoughts when Barret started yelling again.

"Damn Shinra! The more I hear, the more I hate." Tifa spoked up too "...who would have have ever thought the Mako Reacter held a secret like that." Nanaki spoked too "That would seem to explain the increase in the number of monsters recently." Nanaki kepted talking but mostly to barrect this time "I think we should listen carefully to Cloud. Don't you think so Barret?" Barrect looked at him "(Why you talkin' to me!) Hmph! Pokin' his damn nose in where it belong. Cloud! Why don't you finish that story?" when Barret said that Nanaki looked releaved some how "(Phew)"

"Tifa...You were waiting outside then?" Aerith asked Tifa, Tifa nodded "...Yes" Cloud decided to talk again "We returned to Nibelheim. Sephiroth confined himeself at the Inn. He didn't even try to talk to me." Cloud bowed his head which made me frown. Tifa spoke to Cloud "Then all of a sudden he just disappeared, right?" Cloud nodded "We found him inside the biggest building in Nibelheim."

"the Villagers used to call it Shinra Mansion." Tifa said "Long ago, people from Shinra used to live in that mansion..." Cloud said while crossing his arms acrous his chest

I just closed my eyes blocking Clouds and the others voices, I was so tired so I lay down on the bed I was sitting on falling asleep forgeting I was supposed to listen to Clouds life story oh will I still know some stuff but I want to know more on what the hell that bastered Hojo did to me I don't seem different, I just want to know what he did to me. I was out like a light

**No one's POV**

"...and thats the end of my story." Barret was angry "Wait a damn minute! Ain't there more?" Cloud sighed "...I don't remember." Aerith then asked Cloud a quistion that wondered into the others minds but Clouds "What happened to Sephiroth?" Cloud crossed his arms once again "In terms of skill, I couldn't have killed him."

"Official records state Sephiroth is dead. I read it in the newspaper." Aerith shooked her head "Shinra , Inc. owns the paper, so you can't rely on that information." Cloud sighed "...I want to know the truth. I want to know what happened then." Cloud kepted talking but confused now "I challenged Sephiroth and lived. Why didn't he kill me?" Tifa spoked p to what Cloud said "...I'm alive, too." Aerith shooked her head "Seems like a lot of this doesn't make sense. What about Jenova? It was in the Shinra building, right?" Cloud nod his head "Shinra shipped it from Nibelheim to Midgar."

"Did someone else carry it out after that? It was missing from the Shinra building." Aerith told them then Tifa said "Sephiroth...?" Barret was annoyed throuwing his arms in the air yelling once again "Damn! Don't none of this makes sense!" he kepted talking pissed "I'm going, going, going, gone! And I'm leavin' the thinkin' to you!" then he just walked over to the stairs turn back around facing Cloud "Yo, Cloud! Let's get a move on!" Cloud shook his head no "Cloud, whats wrong? You just gonna stand there while Sephiroth heads for the Promised Land? I ain't lettin' Sephiroth or Shinra get to no Promised Land. If they do, then we're all screwed." Cloud shooked his head "Oh Brother..." Barret pointed angry at Cloud "Fine! Thats good enough." then he walked down the stairs not saying anything else "...Cloud...?" Tifa walked closer to Cloud making him turn around facing her "How bad was I when Sephiroth cut me?" Cloud shoooked his head looking away "I thought you were a goner...I was really sad." Tifa went silent "..." Aerith talked "I..." Cloud and Tifa looked at Aerith when she kepted talking "The Ancients...Cetra...Jenova...Sephiroth and myself..." Tifa stop the subject "Let's go. Barret's waiting." they shooked there heads but Aerith remembered someone and look to the bed to see Miki sleeping she went over to wake her up shacking her shoulders gently she opened her eyes "we going somewhere Aerith?" "yep let's go" Aerith grabed Miki's hand draging me down stairs.

**Miki's POV**

We left Kalm and went to the next distanation, it was a one house with Chocobo's so it was called Chocobo's Farm, the others left telling them I'm just going to pet the Chocobo's but while I was watching them dance or walk around I felt this pain shoot up my middle back straight to my head I clunch my hands to both of my side of my head falling to my knees, I tryed screaming or yelling someones name but nothing came out of my mouth like the pain was so great I lost my voice _'w-what is w-wrong w-with me'_ gasping in pain while thinking, I had to get away, so I stood up breathing heavly walking away from the Chocobo's Farm not knowing where I'm going I just know I have to get away. I walked for an hour it seems still in pain but the more I walk the more pain pulse through my head, I whimpered begging for the pain to go away. I couldn't take it anymore falling to my knees sweating breathing from the pain that wont go away. after a while the pain was slightly went down but I thought nothing wouldn't happen...I was so wrong, I heard a voice look up to see a Shinra Soldier standing infront of me with a sword in a stance right to strick.

_'Shit! why of all times when I defenseless and in pain to dodge alot of attacks' _I stood up with shacky feet kinda went into my fighting stance whincing with the sudden movement, the Shinra Soldier charged at me with a battle cry he swing his sword I dodged to the left, he swing at me again so I dodged to the right, it went like that for a minute intill I didn't have enough energy to dodge his next swing but he didn't swing his sword at me he thrust it to stab me through my stomach. I felt like time stoped when the Soldier stabed me he pulled it out making me fall backwards landing on the ground with the ground dust flying in the air, I thought the Shinra Soldier was going to finish me off but then I heard grunts and someone falling to the ground, someone walked over to my side touching my shoulder to look at them, I look at my saviar and it was Cloud looking down at me with his Mako fused eyes showing a emomation I think was concerned.

"Aerith was worried about you when you wheren't around so I went to look for you and saw you get stabed by a Shinra Soldier...sorry I didn't get here in time Miki" I shooked my head weakly giggling softly "it's not your fuilt I didn't feel will back there I thought I would take a walk away from the Farm for a bet...it didn't go to will as you can see...being stab by a Shinra Soldier wasn't on my to do list today ya know" Cloud chuckled slightly from my humer "come on I'll carry you back so Aerith can heal that wound" I was going to tell him don't worry but he already have me in his arms which made me embarrised being carried bridestyle. After a while walking back to the Chocobo's Farm I fell asleep in Clouds arms.

When I woked up I was so angry at myself, I missed all the good things running into these turks where called Rude, Elena and Tseng, and meeting a new allie a girl named Yuffie Kisaragi a ninja girl like me...but she's more into Materia then anything anyways, Aerith, Yuffie and Tifa told me they saved a little girl named Priscilla, I was standing with Nanaki, Barret and the others Aerith was up with the girl, Cloud went up those long steps to stop to see the girl Priscilla infront of him.

"Ummm...thanks for helping..." both her and Cloud walked down to us and the girl Priscilla talked again "I'm sorry, I mistook you for one of those Shinra, inc..."

"that's all right." Priscilla replyed back smiling "I'll give you something SPECIAL!" she went up to Cloud handing him a Amulet "It's a amulet. Take good care of it, ok?" after that we all went down to the beach when Priscilla handed Cloud the whistle, he swimed in the water leting Mr. Dalphon fly Cloud to the thing...okay I kinda dozed off while Priscilla talked, I'm the type of person that doesn't like long talks. We all went to sneek on the boat where Rufus was on, we wear disguises, I was with Aerith, me, her and Tifa and Nanaki wear the Shinra Soldeirs uniform, and I hate the uniforms, Cloud went up to everyone talking, then everyone went outside on the boat to talk.

"Everyone all right!" Tifa said while Barret yelled out "You all right!"

"Huh?" Tifa talk again "Everyone's here...right?" Barret replyed saying "Hey, wait. You don't think that suspicious character is...Sephiroth!"

Everyone joged down the boat to this area walking forward to see someone, Cloud step more forward "is is...Sephiroth?" then the guy turned around falling down dead "No...Not Sephiroth!" then we started to hear a voice

"...After a long sleep...the time...time has...come..."

"Look, Cloud!" then a guy with long silver hair came up through the ground making Cloud step forward "Sephiroth! You're alive!"

**[Me: k I'm going to skip all that and move onto the town called Costa Del Sol when everyone get's off the boat]**

All of us ran out of the boat to the hot air, I told Aerith I will get some things and go start train alittle outside of Costa Del Sol and not to worry, she nodded with a smile handing me a couple of Potions, I tooked off running to where the Weapon shop is, looking for some kunie's, one knife, 100 long needles that I can put my own dose of deadly poison that goes straight to the heart killing the person in a second, then geting a staff that is silver with a cresent moon at top with a ruby orb dangles from the top tip of the cresent moon, so I bought all those walking out of the weapon shop walking out of Costa Del Sol started fighting monsters left and right, I was geting better and I started geting tired so I took a break sighing softly then I hear a girls voice from a bet far screaming for help. I put my right hand above my eyes to see farther ahead and I saw a girl that seem to be the same hieght at Tifa but younger with long blonde hair and being chase by some monsters. I ran to the girl running bringing out three of my poison needles then yelling out for the girl to hear.

"DUCK!" she heard me ducking with her hands covering her head scared, I throw the three poison needles straight at the monsters forhead, chest and stomach, it made a noise falling down dying to it's death. I stoped beside the girl bending down "you alright miss? the monster didn't hurt you?" I put my hand on her shoulder which shooked from being almost became monster chow then next thing I knew she throw her arms around my neck making making lose my balance falling on my back making a noice that almost sounded like a cat.

"oh thank you! I would have dealed with it but I was so scared to use magic or my weapon!" I sweatdrop when she said that _'Oh dear...I hope everytime I do save her from geting eaten by a monster she doesn't keep on huging me...which is very awkward' _"um...can you get off of me please?" she gasp geting off of me from the hug shyly "sorry about that, thank you though, I would have my twin brother take care of it but he tooked off running after doing a heroic pose then dashed over to Costa Del Sol so I went after him but then ran into that monster" she sighs shackly then mumbles under her breath "when I find that twin of mine I'm going to kick his butt for leaving me out here" I heared that ending up sweatdroping.

"Will if your going there I'll escort you there I came from there to train a bet, I was about to head back intill I heard your scream for help, very lucky. oh yeah how rude of me, my name is Miki Fujioka" I put my hand out for her to shack, she shooked my hand smiling "My name is Sofia Shiromori, my twin brother name is Solon Shiromori, nice ta meetcha!"

After that we walked all the way back to Costa Del Sol talking geting into some fights, I found out what weapon she use's...and she looks kinda dangrous holding a big axe and it was really heavy when she let me hold it I went straight to the ground, anyways we got in Costa Del Sol, I helped Sofia look for Solon, I told her I'll look to the beach area so I walked over there, I saw Cloud and the others talking to a guy. When I got close enough I saw Hojo i stoped right in my tracks frozen eyes widden _'w-why is he here? n-no! I have to go but if I do I wont find out what he did to me! I have to find out!'_ when I un frozed from my spot I walked over behind Cloud trying to stay calm while clinching my fist from my sides. I guess Hojo saw me smirking his damn evil smirk which by the way makes me want to throw my poison needles at...but I need him alive...for now.

"my my if it isn't my Angel project" that made everyone turn to see me with fury in my golden eyes so now it's darker gold which looks very intense glare, which everyone kinda flinch from it "why are you here!" I tryed calming myself but anger inside of me just came out like a volcano eropting like crazy, Cloud had to hold me back with his arms around my waist yelling my name telling me to calm down. No I didn't listen, I was in so much fury I was like growling like a mad animal which made Hojo laugh.

"I see you're the same old fiesty young girl when I saw you trying to save the Ancient ha ha ha ha! but you my dear are the third perfect project succes"

"TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO ME! YOU SICK MOTHER FUCKER!" I was struggling agents Clouds arms wraped around my waist

"hump...all I would tell you, I give you the DNA's of two kinds one from a new breed of Angel Birds with Angel bird like wings, and give you DNA of a young woman, she was my second succes now if you excuse me you should leave me alone" Cloud had to drag me while cursing ever swear word that was in the Dictionary

When Cloud pick me up to his side while I still curse, they got to the inn geting some rooms/beds for everyone, Cloud step me back on my feet when I calmed down breathing heavly from screaming, Cloud walked away leaving me with Tifa, Aerith and Yuffie, I fall down to my knees shacking my head covering my face with my hands sobing. Aerith adn Tifa walked over went on there knees on each side of me.

"ssshh it's okay Miki...don't worry, your still Miki" Aerith cooed while rubbing on my back to comfort me "yeah Aerith is right Miki...we know your furiest Miki we are too but...we have to move on you will always have us, were you're friends after all friends help each other to the thickest and thin spots...so no more tears, we want to see the smiling Miki we know" I was staring at her stoping crying wiping my tears giving out a big shacking breath then I put up my smile to Tifa making her, Aerith and Yuffie smiled all three of them huged me Aerith hug on my right, Tifa huged on my left and Yuffie huged behind me. We started cracking up laughing, then I just remembered someone making me gasp.

"Oh no! I almost forgot my new friend Sofia! I have to see if she's alright still and see if she found her brother! can you three tell the others I'll be right back, I forgot I was helping her look for Solon!" I tooked off running with out waiting for there reply looking for Sofia. I found her kicking a ball to two kids, I ran up to her "Sofia! you found Solon yet?"

"oh! um no, I heard someone said they saw him take off right when I got here" she frowned "I swear when I find him i'll give him hell!" I blinked at her "uhhh and I thought you where the timid one Fia" I chuckled making her gasping covering her mouth laughing nervously "sorry...I sometimes get this way when it comes to my brother...Solon sometimes gets into trouble with his heroic persanality"

"will why don't you join me and my other friends? where going around to each town anyways it'll be easy for you to find Sol" she thought of it nodding her head smiling "sure why not!...wait... did you call me Fia and Solon Sol?"

"uhh yes?...if you don't want me to call you and your brother that I'll stop" she shooked her head laughing softly "no, no! it's fine just haven't heard anyone call me and Solon that in so long"

"oh yeah come on Fia, my friends are at the inn here I'll intaduce you to the girls of the group first, the guys are probley doing something" I rolled my eyes taking Sofia there to see Aerith, Tifa and Yuffie still there "hi! I'm back! and I brought my friend with, Sofia, Aerith, Tifa, Yuffie...girls this is Sofia Shiromori, she was looking for her brother Solon but he went forward on somewhere and I let her join us. I hope thats alright?"

After that Sofia was part of are group which made us girls happy to have more girl power

XXXXXSkip all the way to before they go to NibelheimXXXXX

Everyone was sitting down or stand around far but not to far, I was talking to the girls when everyone heard footsteps so we look up to see a lady with short raven like black hair with emerald green eyes, when she decided to speak her voice is like smooth silk.

"so you guys are the ones that I sensed..." Cloud walked over nodding his head "yes, who are you...?"

"...Lucy Morgan...bring out your weapons and get ready, theres monsters coming" when she said that she brought out a Gun Slinger then monsters came poping out like crazy like the lady Lucy said, everyone brought out there weapons, I brought out my Kunie's in my left hands and brought out 4 of my poison needles in my right hands throwing them heading them all hiting in there weak points like head and chest but the ones that got hit by my poison needles died in 5 seconds, then I brought out my knife attacking some who tryed to sneek up behind Aerith, everyone was busy with there own monsters but one sneeked up from me with out me knowing tackling to the ground, I was holding it's mouth away from me, it was trying to get it's jaws around my neck. Before I knew it I heard a gun go off, the monster fell off me to my side I got up sighing.

"that one was close..." then I felt someone grab my hand puting something in my hand to see a potion I look up to see Lucy walking from me to help the others "thanks alot Lucy, I almost turned into monster chow" I think she heard me making her stop turn her head sideways so I can see half her face mostly her nose and lips and she was smiling just alittle then nodded her head to show she heard me. Anyways we took out of the monsters that showed up, some ran away, Everyone put there weapons away thanking Lucy for her help we all intaduce are selfs.

"...so where all of you headed?" Lucy asked us, Cloud step forward "where headed to mine and Tifa's Home town Nibelheim" Lucy's eyes widen but went away fast so it wont show I guess only I saw it but I kepted my mouth shut

"I'll join you...I was just heading there my self" Cloud noded showing she can come with us, after a while we got to Nibelheim after 5 fights agents monsters on the way there, but when we get there Cloud and Tifa was confused

"What-!" Tifa was shocked so she turned around facing Cloud "This was all supposed to be burnt down, right?"

Cloud nodded his head "...I thought so."

"Then why...? My house is still there too..." Aerith looked from Tifa to Cloud "...Something's Strange?"

"I'm not lying!" shacking his head "I remember...the intense heat of the flames..." While they went off to look around I walked away from them to the Mansion up there so I stood infront of the door staring at it I didn't know someone behind me intill I heard there smooth like silk voice.

"...you know, it wont open if you keep staring at it Miki..." I didn't look back at Lucy "I know...just wanted to be alone for a while, still trying to get over something..." it was silent when Lucy reach over me to open the door

"come on in, I know the place will I'll give you a tour..." when she walked in and I fallowed her I knew she cared but just hardly shows it, so I fallowed her close behind her geting a nice tour for once, it was awsome specaily when I saw a Piano I ran over to it smiling big pushing one of the keys a soft key though.

"you play...?" I look behind me smiling brightly "yes! I love to play the Piano, I was good at it but not to good just average good...thanks Lucy I know you hardly show you care but I can tell you do care" Lucy chuckled "I see you can see right through me...no one ever does but one person...let's go to the next room" and then she kepted touring me around the mansion...

**XXXxxxXXX**

Me: that is chapter 2 and who was the 2nd succes of Hojo's sick project? will Miki be stronge enough to deal with the changes she will go through and will Sofia find her Heroic twin brother Solon? now Sofia Shiromori and Solon Shiromori belongs to JuliusCeasarxMarkAntonyLover and Lucy Morgan belongs to Alexandria Volturi, I work really hard on this chapter look through it to see anything wrong nothing! so I don't want anyone telling me I spelled something wrong or anything! oh and after I'm over with this story I'm going to do a Advent Children one then a Kingdom Hearts 2 sense Miki doesn't show up on the 1st KH and thanks to all my friends and the people that like my stories, thanks so much for supporting me all the way.


	3. Meeting Vincent

Me: yay! chapter 3 is up people! this chapter is...kinda boring but I'm trying to only do the good parts and do my own ideas for Miki, I like to thank Alexandria Volturi, my twiny sis, she knows who she is -winks- Beyblade-Lover aswill and my other friends who support me no matter what, anyways I do not own FF7 or the characters but I do own my oc Miki but Solon and Sofia belongs to my twiny sis and Lucy belongs to Alexandria Volturi anyways enjoy.

**XXXxxxXXX**

I was back in the up stairs room again after Lucy showed me around she stayed downstairs for Cloud and the others to show up I was on the right side of the stairs in a room full of books I was going to step forward but I heard someone call my name turning around I see the others and Cloud was the one who call my name, I smiled at them.

"I see you guy's finally got here, I was just looking around in this room..." Cloud nodded walking pass me to the small space of the book shelves, I stood between Tifa and Aerith when we saw Sephiroth in the back talking

"Sephiroth!" Cloud yelled out his name

"Being here brings back memories." weird it's like he didn't know but now he's remembering? "Are you going to participate in the Reunion?" whatever does he mean Reunion?

"I don't even know what a Reunion is!" man Cloud was pissed "Jenova will be at the Reunion. Jenova will join the Reunion becomeing a calamity from the Skies."

"Jenova, a calamity from the skies? You mean she wasn't an Ancient!" wow thats a shocker weird

"...I see, I don't think you have the right to participate."

_'okay thats stupid, that Sephiroth guy is the weirdest person I ever seen' _I thought to myself

"I will go North past Mt. Nibel. If you wish to find out...then follow..."

"...Reunion? Calamity from the skies?" Cloud was confused so was everyone else but then Sephiroth throw something at Cloud geting hit to the stomach falling to one knee with the small thing on the ground then Sephiroth floated up in the air then he flys off, Cloud picked up the Materia, it was called 'Destruct' weird part he handed it to me I blinked and confused

"Hold on to it for me..." I nodded my head puting away in my pouch on my right hip

**XXXSkip to the part when they meet Vinnie!XXX**

We went doen the spiral type stairs I freaked out now and then...not a big fan of hieghts thank you, Aerith let me hold onto her arm so I wouldn't fall, we finally got off the last steps, we went into a hidden door to see coffins we opened some to fight monsters but the last was the middle one, Cloud opened it and a man was laying inside of it which made us all confused but Lucy seemed to know him by the shocked and happy look she had.

The guy sat up staring at Cloud "...Never seen you before. You must leave." Cloud replyed back not leaving

"You were having a nightmare." Aerith replyed after Cloud saying "You'll dream about bad things if you sleep in a place like THIS."

"Hmph...a nightmare...? My long sleep has given me time to atone."

"What are you saying?" Cloud asked

"I have nothing to say to strangers. Get out. This mansion is the beginning of your nightmare."

"...you can say that again."

"Hmmm? what do you know?" Cloud reply saying "Like you said, this mansion is the beginning of a nightmare. No, it's not a dream, it's for real. Sephiroth has lost his mind. He found the secrets hidden in this mansion..."

"Sephiroth!" then both Cloud and the guy said at the same time "You know Sephiroth?" then the guy stood up on the coffin saying "You start first" then Cloud told him his story then the guy told us his name was Vincent, but right when Cloud said Humen Experiment I tighten my fist shacking biting my bottom lip still sensitive when it comes to that word it still pisses me off, when we where about to go back up to the evil steps Vincent stoped us saying he would join, then next thing happen Lucy ran pass us to hug Vincent with tears in her eyes staring at his eyes.

"I'm so happy to see you Vincent! I thought I would never see you..." Vincent looked shocked to see Lucy but if you could see he had a small smirk on his lips, they huged while everyone specaily me and Cloud, shocked to see Lucy crying and that! after that we went out of Shinra mansion to the Inn, I was with Lucy, Vincent and Sofia the others where out geting stuff oh did I forget to say Cait Sith joined us? will he did anyways I was asking Lucy a quistion thats been bugging me.

"Hey Lucy, can I ask you something?" Lucy nodded "go ahead and ask..."

"Will...do you know anyone named Hojo?" when I said that I gulped cause Lucy look extremly pissed Vincent had to hold her back to calm her down, she calmed down after a while and calmly said

"why do you asked...?" I looked down nervous to talk about "hey isn't that the name of that guy that did those weird experiment on ya? thats what Aerith and Tifa told me." I gasp looking at Sofia with wide eyes, I looked at Lucy and Vincent staring at me shocked, I whimbered tooked off running from the Inn ignoring Sofia's calling my name, I went straight away from Nebilheim stoping huging myself trying to hold in my tears, I stared ahead to see Mt. Nibel I tooked off running to it forgeting to wait for the others. I killed every monster that went in my way, I kepted going forward never stoping for rest nothing. I did stop to see a big blue monster that look like a scorpion, I felt pain behind my back again where my shoulder blades where hunch over then it stoped I saw something white pinkish color I turned alittle to see angel bird like wings I screamed but stop to hear footsteps so I ran behind a tall pointy rock, I saw Cloud and the others, Yuffie saw me pointing where I was.

"Found her! Miki's right over there hiding." Everyone turned to look at me Cloud step forward but I yelled out freaked out "STOP! don't...I don't want anyone seeing me..."

"Why? is something wrong. Are you hurt Miki? if your hurt then I'm coming over there!" Cloud walked over grab my hand pulling me out from my hiding spot, I closed my eyes hearing gasps, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder opening my eyes to see Aerith.

"They poped out before you guys found me...I-I can't leave with my wings out like this! everyone will look at me talking about my wings and point at me...I can't deal with this Aerith"

"Oh Miki...Cloud we have to cheer Miki up to her smiling self again..please?" cloud nodded "right...Miki do you know how to try to make the wings disappear?" I shooked my head no then I felt a hand on my other shoulder making me turn to see Vincent staring at me.

"Try closing your eyes, imagen your wings disappearing" I nodded my head closing my eyes imaging my wings disappear when I opened my eyes they where gone, I smile "Thank you Vincent! sorry if I cause so much trouble...I'm still trying to get use to this" Sofia huged me sideways smiling

"No worries Miki! we all will help you right guys?" I looked at all of them nodding there heads yes I was so happy "Thank you everyone!" I was happy to have wonderful friends like them, I wont be weak anymore, I will not let myself quite that easly, I wont stop intill I kick that sick bastered Hojo when the time comes I will kill his sorry ass if it's the last thing I do!...

**XXXxxxXXX**

Me: wow Miki doesn't want to give up it seems but will she break or have her friends there for her all the way? I finished this chapter short though sorry, I'm sick really sick which sucks anyways I hoped all my friends enjoyed this chapter


	4. Meeting Cid and Gold Saucer

Me: K this is chapter 4! I'm trying to skip through anything that is boring but this chapter has Aerith's death so I'm going to skip that, I can't bare to type everythign of her death, stupid? hell no! Aerith is one of my fav. character same with Tifa and Yuffie and Zack for Crissis Core for the PSP love it! anyways I have a good idea what happens to Miki for Advent Children so this story is almost finished cause I think the next chapter is the last and I'll start the Advent Children story right after it so I don't own anything or the characters just my oc Miki, and the other oc's belong to there auther so enjoy even though I skiped alot oh will alot of the game is kinda boring...yeah so anyways enjoy!

**XXXxxxXXX**

We met Cid Highwind at his town called Rocket town meeting his lady Shera who is really kind person, then the President Rufus was there aswill trying to take Cid's Tiny Bronco from him but we stoped him and his stupid Shinra Soldiers from taking it, did I forget to say that we actly went into space it was so cool but scary at the same time, right now I was clinging onto Cid's Tiny Bronco plane's wing next to Aerith I hate hieghts, then I hear Cid something that made my face drain of color.

"This's gonna be a big splash. Hold on to your drawers and don't piss in'em!"

Right when he said that the his Tiny Bronco was swaying some what, when it hit the water it made me bounce right off it landing right in the water I tryed holding my breath long while floating down...okay as you can tell I can't swim worth shit! I don't like deep water I freak out, I drown when I was little cause some jerks like to hurt me in some way, anyways I covered my mouth with my hands eyes closed tightly trying to hold my breath as long as I can.

**XXXAbove the Water with the othersXXX**

"She won't fly anymore." Cloud turns around looking at Cid "Can't we use it as a boat?"

"$#&%! Do whatever you want!"

"Cid, what are you going to do now?"

"Dunno. I'm history with the Shinra and I've given up on the town."

"How 'bout your wife? How 'bout Shera?" Cloud ask him

After a while Cid joined them but then Aerith was looking around for there missing teammate

"Cloud were is Miki?" Aerith stood up worriedly same with Sofia, Tifa and the others that was sitting down

"maybe when we landed on the water she sliped and fell in the water?" Yuffie pointed out making everyone stare at her which irked her "why the heck are you guys staring at me for? I just thought maybe she accedently let go when we landed on the water!" she puff her cheeks hands on her hips annoyed Cloud walked closer to the water looking down in it.

"I'm going to go find her in the water guys...she can't be down to far" then Cloud Dived into the water swimming around the water finding any trace of Miki then he saw a figure floating down, he swim faster to her finding out it was Miki finally catching up to her grabing her around the waist.

**Miki's POV**

I was about to give up, I can't hold my breath any longer even though I didn't plain on drowning today, but then I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist I open my eyes I blinked slowly then I saw Cloud was the one holding me from drowning any deeper, I complatly forgot I we where under water I open my mouth to say thank you but bubbles came out my mouth and water went in my mouth I put my hand covering my mouth once again, I felt Cloud's hand over my hand that was covering my mouth to look into his mako fuse eyes to show that he was saying sorry for something then he took my hand away from my mouth then I felt his lips over mine giving me some of his air even though he wasn't actly kissing me but it felt nice.

Cloud swim up to the service finally I could breath fresh air, Aerith and Tifa help me up on the Tiny Bronco I was all wet soak to the bone my short hair was sticking to my face, Barret brought out a towel which I do not know where he got it from, anyways Aerith was wiping my face and hair trying to dry my hair out and I tooked it to cover my body it was kinda cold. When Cloud controlles the Tiny Bronco to a town, when we get there Yuffie knew the area pretty will I guess, my clouths finally dryed.

**XXXSkip after everyone got ther Materia back from Yuffie and when there at the Gold SaucerXXX**

We found out we got stuck at the Gold Saucer after we got the keystone so we end up staying at the Haunted Masion, I shared a room with Sofia who was sleeping peacefuly which is kinda cute, she was huging her stuff toy wolf close, it's just adorable, I wanted to ask Cloud out on a date but...what happens if he says no and wants to go on a date with more beautiful girls like Aerith or Tifa? but I ran into Lucy she shares a room with Vincent.

"Lucy!" I joged over to her with her looking at me with a raise eyebrow

"Yes Miki...?" I went into shy mode I can't believe I'm asking someone for this so I took a deep breath "I need help asking Cloud on a date" I pouted when I saw Lucy smirk slightly "if you want to ask him go ahead don't let any other girl try to steal your man..." she winks at me walking away leaving me behind then I thought what she said and yelled out blushing "he's not my man!"

I started walking to where Cloud was at in his room I was standing infront of it thinking over how should I ask him? then I give up and knocked on it, I heard footsteps and teh door opened to see Cloud, he raised his eyebrow seeing me standing infront of the door.

"Is something the matter Miki?" I shooked my head trying to controlle the blush that was trying to show on my face "no will...umm...I was wondering if will...aahh! I can't do this! forget I ever was here hehe ciao!" before I could take off running Cloud grabed my wrist with out looking back at him with a blush appearing on my cheeks.

"Just tell me Miki, I don't have time, I need to meet Aerith soon" When he said that I was shocked eyes widden I inhaled deeply holding my breath, I just wanted to cry but I couldn't...I felt empty then I yank my arm away from his hand still not looking at him I open my mouth talking softly but sadness was in my voice "it's nothing, forget about it Cloud..." then I walked back to my room to see Sofia lightly snoring away _'I was to late...Lucy was right if I didn't suck up my fear and went there right away...I would be on a date with Cloud, I'm such an idiot...specaily when I thought Cloud would ever fall for a 19 year old girl like me, I'm just not good enough, I'm going to bed maybe sleep will help me' _I stop thinking to myself crawling into bed falling asleep a empty sleep no dreams just darkness only light there was, was around my body.

I was sitting right in the middle of this darkness only I was the light and the darkness was distroying my light, I couldn't move I was like a statue none moving never moving waiting for it to be alive once more, I was almost consumed by this darkness when I heard a voice.

"**Don't give up!"** the voice was like a child like voice [Me: if you played .Hack/G.U. Mistril is what her voice sounds like k?]

_**"Who are you?" **_My voice was all empty but has alittle spark in it

**"I'm just a friend thats been with you all this time Miki so please push that darkness away, and wake up Sofia is geting very worried sense you wont wake up" **

I nodded my head slowly, then I opened my eyes to see Sofia's face then she huged me tightly

"Oh Miki! I thought you died there for a second! you didn't even breath at all a-and" I pushed her away gently smiling softly at her

"I'm fine Fia...sorry I worried you like that I didn't mean to...I had the weirdest dream thats all, anyways everyone else up right?" she nodded her head "yeah there all down stairs waiting but they talked anyways so they didn't have to wait, it seem Cait Sith betrayed us but he's still helping us and Shinra has Barret's little girl Marlene I believe is her name?"

"Yes, okay maybe he knows how to get to the Temple of The Ancients."

Me and Sofia went down stairs when Cait Sith told everyone where to find the Temple Of The Ancients, we went off to where it was geting into fights now and then, finally we got to a part where a small hand made bridge goes to the Temple of The Ancients. Aerith ran ahead then went down to listen to something.

"This is...the Temple of the Ancients...I...I know...I feel it...The Knowledge of the Ancients...floating..." she said other things but I was still dazed about what happened the other day, I see the others running after Aerith so I ran after them aswill, after that weird stop happened we saw Tseng he was hurt talking about Sephiroth isn't searchign for the Promised Land or something, Aerith go's behind a piller after saying she didn't want to do it or something Cloud walked up to her asking if she was crying.

"...Tseng's with our enemy, the Turks, but I've known him since we were little..." after that I just stop listning then I fallowed the others.

XXXSkip all the way After Aerith DeathXXX

Everyone was sad that Aerith death, I couldn't speak it felt like someone put something over my mouth or something cause I couldn't speak no matter how hard I try, I guess I was so devistated from Aerith's death I couldn't say anything I felt helpless but I couldn't feel that, I have to be stronge for Aerith and I hope she's watching over me now helping me through anything...

**XXXxxxXXX**

Me: oh dear Aerith is gone... Miki wont give up? will she? or will she have the same fate as Aerith? find out on the last chapter of Little Soldier Boy! oh and no flames k? and Sofia will find her twin though...yeah so...ciao!


	5. Chapter 5 The End or is it?

Me: okay! last chapter~ hehe anyways I don't own anything but my oc Miki Sofia, Solon and Lucy belongs to there rightful authers, enjoy!

**XXXxxxXXX**

It was a long day after all that happened but seeing Cloud Snowboarding was kinda cool, but I was still quiet. I mostly talk to the girls, Nanaki and Vincent aswill I sometimes say a few words to the others but not much, I just wish Aerith was still here specaily what happened to Cloud Tifa snaped him out of whatever he was in, cause Sephiroth played around with his mind, bastered, anyways we are at a place and a old guy name Bugenhagen secret about the Ancients and we had to see Aerith in a image in the water which was hard but I stayed stronge and I heard Cloud talking about Aerith knewing she would die, she secrificed her life.

We where back at the Ship when everything went wrong

"That was a suprise, the controls went crazy. This ain't good...Weapon came out of the sea and is heading straight for Midgar." Cait Sith said

"The new weapon should stop him, right?" Asked Cloud steping forward talking to Cait Sith

"I don't know if it's ready or not..." then Barret walked forward with his fist up to Cait Sith

"Hey! What's gonna happen to Marlene!"

Then everything happened Weapon got hit by the Sister Ray after that the others talk intill we got to Midgar, everyone put on there parachute and jumped but like I said I hate hieghts! Lucy whispered something to Vicent making him walking over to me silently making me jump alittle looking at him confused.

"I was told you don't like hieghts...Lucy said it makes people not scared if someone holds someone's hand." he had his none gold claw to me, I blinked looking at his face then back to his hand reached out to me to take, I gulped thinking about jumping from the ship but Vicent is being nice...in a way so why not? so I put my hand in his hand making him tighten his hand over mine gently leading me to the edge of Highwind.

"d-do I have to do this Vincent?" I look at his eyes nervously, he just stared back at me straight face look

"yes...Lucy says it'll help you with your fears..." I sighed knowing he was right looking down nodding my head "okay! come on Vicent let's jump and stop this Sister Ray!" I smiled big both me and Vincent jumped sense we where the last one's to jump.

We landed safely, Sofia ran over to me giving me high fives saying it was wicked awsome, anyways everyone went forward, me, Sofia and Lucy also kicked monster butts, I used one of my powerful limit breaks agents three monsters at once using my poison needles hitting there targets multible times killing them. then we ran into some more after that and after that and so on.

We ran into three Truks, the guy with red hair was kinda cute what was his name? oh yeah Reno he kinda reminds me of a monkey in a way, don't know why but anyways Cloud, Sofia and Nanaki tooked care of them, after that we got to where the Sister Ray controls was but Hojo was there, I was about to go kill his ass but Lucy pull me back giving me a stirn look.

"Don't you dare try to blindly charge at him, you need to think not to blindly run to get yourself killed, specaily when you don't know what Hojo has up his sleeve...I should know." I was angry but nodded anyways, she was right, Cloud let Tifa and Vincent fight agents Hojo. After a while he turned himself into a monster, but Cloud, Tifa and Vicent kick his sorry ass, finally that sick bastered is dead for good, he wont hurt anyone anymore. We are back on Highwind, I was in my room in the air ship with Lucy, and I wanted to ask her something that made me think.

"Hey Lucy...?" I sat down on my bed I sleep on facing Lucy, she stare back at me with a raise eyebrow "what is it Miki..?"

"Will I was wondering this for quite a while and how did you meet Vincent? you seem really close like a couple would be so I was wondering..." Lucy chuckle softly "yes I was close to Vincent, the day before he was changed by Hojo he wanted to meet me in are secret spot, he wanted to say something to me, I still don't know what he wanted to say to that day."

When she said that I thought about what she said, I gasp softly standing up "I think I know what he wanted to say to you that day Lucy!" Lucy look at me like I had a second head or something

"What do you mean Miki?" I pulled her up and drag her to the front door turning around to face her smiling big

"Vincent cares about you yes?" Lucy nodded still confused "and he wanted to meet you at your two's secret spot right?...I think he wanted to confease his love for you but he was taken away by Hojo! so I'm going to get him to confease his feelings to you this time" I sqealed while draging Lucy once again to where Vincent's room was at.

"Miki, do you really need to do this?" Lucy asked me while being draged by me "of course! he loves you Lucy! and I know you love him aswill, so go to your man and go into his warm comfy arms!" I then push her into Vincents room then closing the door when I pushed her in "I know she'll kill me for that but...it was worth it hehe." I started walking back to my room, when I was back to my room I sat down at the edge of my bed sighing thinking about Mako infused eyes yeah I still care deeply for Cloud, I heard a Knock on my door making me look at it confused, geting up opening the door to see Cloud of all people infront of the door.

"Uuhhh hi?" I smiled nervously at him but I let him in anyways closing the door "so whatcha doin' here in my room of all places Cloud?" I raised my eyebrow at him waiting for his answer

"Lucy and Sofia draged me to a empty room to have a chat with me" I blinked at what he said, Lucy and Sofia draged him? "and told me the reason why you wouldn't talk that much to us..." I flinched at that looking away from his eyes

"It's not your fuilt Aerith is gone, it's mine." I moved my head fast staring wide eyes at him then I was angry at him for saying that so I started to yell at him

"DON'T SAY THAT! IT'S NOT YOUR FUILT!" I tooked a shacky breath trying to calm down then look at him with a sad eyes staring at his Mako infused eyes "It's no one's fuilt Cloud...Aerith did it to protect everyone, us...specaily you Cloud." When I said that last part I didn't want to look into his eyes so I look down at my feet.

"Yeah...I cared about her aswill, thats why I wanted to protect her but I couldn't...thanks Miki, when we go to fight Sephiroth...be careful okay, I know he has something up his sleeve." I nodded smiling weakly watching him walk out of my room, I sighed when he wasn't in my room anymore.

We Finally got pass everything the monsters and finally got to Sephiroth, Cloud talked to everyone, then everyone got ready to fight Sephiroth.

XXXSkip to when they kinda killed SpehirothXXX

"This is all we could do." Cloud said

Then Barret stood up from the ground "Wait! What about Holy? What's gonna happen to the Planet?"

"That...I don't know. Isn't the rest up to the Planet?" Cloud said then Tifa push some of her hair behind her ear saying

"...You're right. We've done all that we could do." Cloud shook his head then saying "All right, everyone. it's no use thinking about it. We'll leave all our worries here. Let's go home Proud." everyone nodded walking to where Highwind was at waiting, but I stayed behind looking at Cloud confused so I asked him.

"What happened?" I step closer to him worriedly

"...I feel it..." I tilted my head sideways more confused "What...?"

He shook his head "He is still...here." then he fell down to his knees holding his head saying stuff I went down to my knees worried about him "Cloud?" Cloud said while holding his head "He's...laughing.." I gasp screaming out his name "Cloud!"

XXXSkip to when Cloud killed Sephiroth again xDXXX

**No one's POV**

Cloud was in a dark area when suddenly green stuff wraps around him then it go's up with the red stuff

"...Lifestream?" then he lifts up his hand to see a hand reach out to him, his hand was almost touching the other hand when he was back to a ground shacking,

**Miki's POV**

I saw Cloud finally while I was on my knee's with my hand reached to him me calling out to his name when the rocks cliffs where breaking, I saw the ground Cloud was standing on breaking aswill I gasp lean more forward arm out to him calling his name again very worried for his safety and not worrying about my safety and not seeing one rock fall behind me break the ground I was on break making me fall down, before I did Cloud jumped and grabed me, I put my arms around his neck while he use one arm to hold us from falling to are doom and the other arm wraped around my waist.

I looked up to listen to what Cloud was saying to me while trying to pull us up

"...I think I'm beginning to understand." I look at him confused "...What?"

"An answer from the Planet...the Promised Land...I think I can meet her...there" I knew who he was talking about, and I wanted to see her again, nodding my head lean my head agents his Chest "Yes, let's go meet her together" He lift me up first and I help him up aswill seeing the others are okay, we are on Highwind seeing Lifestream protecting the Planet from meteor, everyone was trying to hang onto Highwind from meteor but the Life Stream won and everyone was safe and sound for good I hope.

**Midgar, 7th Heaven**

I was puting on a cloak, then I was about walking out of Tifa's Bar when I heard a voice behind me, I turned around to see Tifa standing there with a frown.

"Where are you going Miki?" I sighed "sorry Tif...I just need to go for a while, and Sofia is coming with me no worries...heh you worry to much Tif, relax, you have a bar to worry about k?" I wink at her smiling and puting my hood over my head only showing my lips "take care Tifa...don't over do things okay? and I have my cell with me so if I need anything or you want to talk call me k? ciao!" I tooked off running away from The 7th Heaven to where Sofia awaits me to help search for her twin.

...The End!

**XXXxxxXXX**

Me: yesh! finally finished and now I can start on the 2nd part FFAC story hehe it'll be a lot better thing this I can promise that xD oh will hehe, I want to thank Alexandria Volturi, and my other friends and they know who they are for supporting me and always there 24/7 to cheer me on and gave me the courage to never give up! so I thank all my friends for that and for the other peopel that liked my stories ^^ it made me proud of myself and my friends are proud of me for never giving up :D so wait for FFAC, and no flames please, I did all this when I was still kinda sick trying to get over it xD evil cold! anyways ciao!


End file.
